Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video transmission systems and, more particularly, to an automatic gain control circuit that may be used to greatly extend the distance between a high performance video signal processor and a high resolution video display monitor, without sacrificing the quality of high resolution video signals that are transmitted therebetween.